The primary objective of the RCMI Core Laboratory at Charles R. Drew University is to create an environment whereby the RCMI and CDUMs faculty can conduct State of the Art research in Biomedical Sciences. The Core Laboratory will continue to strengthen its research capability t understand the pathogenesis of disease at cellular and molecular levels The Core Director will establish a major research initiative in the are of Cancer Biology and Cancer Genetics, leading to State of the art treatment and prevention of cancer in minority populations.